Accident
by Makurayami Ookami
Summary: Krad and Satoshi are seperate beings and have a younger sister named Kratoshi. They get into a car accident and...well read to find out more.


Accident

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel.

But I do own Kratoshi.

(A/N. This is the first part. It was supposed to be a one-shot but it was to long and I wanted to see if anyone liked this part of it first before I posted all of it since my other stories aren't very good. Hope you like. Kratoshi is Krad and Satoshi's little sister.)

"Krad, Satoshi, Kratoshi. Its time to go."

"All right, were ready."

"Then let's go."

"Where are we going father, asked Kratoshi?"

"The three of you will find out soon enough. We aren't taking the limo. We'll be going on an family outing and I will be driving."

! Time Lapse Hospital!

"Roll these three in and get to work."

"What about these two sir?"

"They're dead. There's nothing you can do."

"Do you think they will be all right, the children I mean?"

"The two boys are awake and seem fine, just annoyed and quiet, and the girl is out cold."

"Ouch! What happened to cause this accident?"

"Drunk driver hit another car. He died instantly as did the children's parents."

"Yet, the two boys are fine."

"Yes, and they should have the most damage, yet they are the two that are fine. The girl is in no harm but in shock."

Krad was hanging upside down when he became aware of all his senses. They were pulling glass out of his back and left side. He was in nothing but a hospital gown. He knew that if he was fully awake when they had done this that:

1. He wouldn't be in a hospital gown and

2. There would be a few dead nurses and doctors lying around.

"Oh well! I'll behave. For now." The nurses that were pulling out the glass were stunned to see that he had came back to reality and was more or less just annoyed at what they were doing.

Satoshi came around and swore. The nurse immediately came up to him. "I'm sorry, but I guess now you're awake. You'll have to endure the pain a while longer though because we aren't done." They continued to pull out glass and were stunned when the most they got was a slight twitch. Satoshi said, "It doesn't bother me. And:

1. I'll warn you now, that if my brother has come around already, that he's probably threatened half the employee population.

2. If you scare my sister she will never trust you again. Thus making it impossible for you to even get near her.

And a statement.

If something's wrong would you just tell me and you can say it in doctor's terms if you'd prefer, because by now I should know it all by now."

"All right, now I'm sorry, because these are really stupid questions, but I have to ask anyway."

"Would you mind if I saved you the trouble. I know the list of what you need."

"All...right then."

(A/N. Fill in the blanks with any name.)

"My name is Satoshi Hikari. I am 10 years old. I am, of course male. I have very, emphasis on very, low blood pressure. I have a brother named Krad Hikari and a sister named Kratoshi Hikari. My mother's name is or was Hikari and my father's is/was Hikari. I have graduated from high school, and are attending my second term of college at Tokyo University."

"Wow. You're good."

"Well. You're one of the few that's said so. If it wouldn't be too much of a problem could you find out if my brother and sister are okay?"

"Sure, I can do that. And also. Your parents didn't make it."

"I didn't expect them to in a crash like that."

! Krad's Room!

All the glass had been removed but Krad was still stuck in this awkward position. He calmed himself. I have to keep cool for her. He saw his nurse walk in. She came over and pulled up a chair next to him.

"I have to ask you a few questions. Please answer them to the best of your ability."

"All right lady, let me hear it then.

1. What is your name? Krad Hikari

2. Your age? Take your pick between 14 or 2

3. Your gender? I'm a female. … What do I look like?

4. Siblings? A brother named Satoshi and a sister named Kratoshi.

5. Any medical problems? Not unless you call murder a setup for insanity

6.)...Schooling? Home-schooled"

"If you wouldn't mind is there a way you could find out how my brother is. And also if my sister is asleep or awake. I don't want to know if she's fine. Just asleep or awake."

"Another nurse walked in his room. This is the room of Krad Hikari, correct?"

"Yes."

"I came to find out how you were doing to tell your brother and I just checked in on your sister."

"So Satoshi is awake. And what of Kratoshi, was she asleep or awake?"

"She was asleep but I see that you're fine, so I'll be heading back to my patient."

! Satoshi's Room!

"Well your brother is perfectly fine but I think he's agitated, ...a lot. Your sister's asleep.

"Good. I want to be there, if possible, when she wakes up, and as for my brother, he's not taking to kindly to being made sit still for a long period of time. Since he's fine and I am as well, is there a way that I can go to his room."

"I will have to have it authorized first, but it may be possible."

"Please, don't rush on my account."

"Alright then. You're so polite. But I'll go see what I can do."

She was back within 15 minutes.

"Alright then, your little meeting has been arranged."

"Will I be able to cloth myself?"

"Why yes. I'm going to have someone help you out of this wretched thing then you will be able to get dressed."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, she said as she walked out and two male nurses came in."

She came back in after he dressed and escorted him down the hall.

(A/N. No i.v.'s, except for Kratoshi.)

"Wait here please. I need to let them know to help him up."

"If you wouldn't mind, I would much rather see him fall out of his bed."

"How's he going to fall out?"

"You'll see if you don't tell."

"Alright then. Let's go in, and she opened the door."

"Why are you being so lazy Krad?"

Krad fell out of his makeshift upside down bed as he was yelling at Satoshi and had ended up sprawled out on the floor.

"Are you alright," his nurse said running towards him.

"I'm fine. Go away."

"That's no way to treat someone who was trying to help you," Satoshi said all the while glaring at Krad.

Krad just glared back.

"And I would suggest you put some clothes on. Now!"

"Whatever," Krad mumbled getting some clothes and going off to the bathroom to change.

"And hurry up, will you?"

Krad just walked in and got dressed slowly, while ignoring Satoshi's comments.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes," Krad's nurse asked?

"Where are his belongings?"

"They're in the bucket on the table."

"Thank you." He got up and walked over to it. He rummaged around in it till he found what he was looking for. At least he had remembered to put his on before he had left his room. He went and sat down.

"Oh! Krad. I have a certain something you might want. You should come out now, I think," Satoshi said sitting on the floor in front of the nurses, who were sitting on the floor also, trying not to laugh.

"Sa...to...shi! Give it back," Krad growled!

The two nurses watched on in amazement as the two brothers continued to argue.

"Well, you shouldn't have taken so long."

"Excuse me," said an officer as he walked through the door. "I was told I would find a Krad and Satoshi Hikari."

"That's correct," said Satoshi.

Krad was about to say something when he saw Satoshi's death glare.

"Umm! Okay then. I would like to start with Krad as to the accident but I also don't see the need to get the young girl involved in this," he said also sitting on the floor.

"Good. But Satoshi-sama is the brains, even though I'm older. Ask him all the questions."

"Stop calling me that and answer the officer's questions, and stop complaining."

Krad walked behind Satoshi and sat down behind him. Then he wrapped his arms around Satoshi's neck. "But Satoshi-sama, I want my necklace back."

"If you sit," he said pointing to a spot for emphasis. "And stop calling me... that."

"Aww! You take the fun out of everything Satoshi-sama."

"Let go of me!"

"All right." He got up and went and sat down. Satoshi handed him the necklace.

He placed it in his pocket and turned and faced the man.

"Alright then," he said slightly baffled, "which of you would like to give me a "what you saw" basis of the accident first?"

Krad was about to mouth off when he looked at Satoshi. He walked over to Satoshi and as before wrapped his arms around him. "Aww! Koi. Why are you sad," he said as he silently slipped off Satoshi's necklace, trying to gain the upper hand in the situation.

Satoshi threw Krad off of himself. "Shut up you stupid hentai," he said as he slipped Krad's necklace out of his pocket. "Now sit down!"

"Nope!"

"You! Trade."

"What!"

"I have yours as well."

Krad sat down defeated.

Satoshi held out one hand palm up and open and the other hand palm down and closed.

Krad did the same and the two traded their necklaces.

"Put it on," he said, already putting his on.

"Fine," Krad said even though it was already on.

Satoshi glared at Krad and Krad glared at him getting the message that he was going first and that Krad was to keep quiet. Satoshi grabbed his necklace and whispered, "Show me." He turned to the officer and said, "Here goes. Please listen closely. Krad."

"We were driving and I, Krad, and Kratoshi were sitting in the backseat. Krad was behind the driver seat and I was behind the passenger seat, while she was in the middle. I felt the cars collide and then I saw Krad throw his body in front of Kratoshi's to protect her from the glass, and I did the same, following his example. Then we were here and that's about it."

"All right then. Krad. Do you have anything you want to add?"

"No. Satoshi's covered it." He didn't want to put anymore strain on Satoshi because he could tell that Satoshi was at cracking point.

"Could we see our sister", Satoshi asked, thankful that Krad had not tried to go off into nonsense.

"Sure, I got that authorized for the both of you earlier. I'll lead you two there." She was going to let her friend be with her boyfriend if only for a moment. She led the two down the hall and stopped in front of the door. Go on in.

They walked in just as Kratoshi was coming around. Her nurse was immediately to her side, as was Satoshi and Krad.

When she woke up Satoshi and Krad and someone else were looking at her. All the thoughts of what had happened came flooding back to her and she began to cry.

Satoshi came forward to try and comfort her. He wasn't good at this kind of stuff. This was Krad's job. His was just to check and see if she was okay, then leave her with Krad to cry out her tears. He didn't know what to do. He felt bad just standing there staring. He felt her grab his wrist and pull him closer while she curled into a ball not caring about the iv's.

'Ha! Satoshi was in a death grip by Kratoshi.' She had his arm twisted and his wrist twisted more than that. He saw Satoshi's pleading eyes that said he was clueless as to what to do, and that it was hurting. If it wouldn't be for the almost cracking point Satoshi, Krad would never have agreed to help, no matter how much he really liked to be close to his younger sister.

Krad climbed into the bed after putting the rail down and got comfortable. It was then, that a doctor came in and said he needed to speak to Satoshi. Her grip tightened on Satoshi's wrist. He used his other hand to undo the clasp on his necklace and caught it using his teeth. He used his free hand and took it out of his mouth and made a promise by squeezing the necklace. "I promise not to leave the hospital without you."

He had done this silently so that no one would hear him. He held out his hand and got her to look at him. Bond me to my promise, is what he told her. She took the necklace and said the word Bond. Then she extended her hand back out to him, while her face was still hidden. Hold it for me, he told her. She nodded and pulled back her hand that had the necklace in it just as she let go of his wrist. Krad pulled Kratoshi into his lap and she laid there crying. Then they both heard Satoshi's promise.

Satoshi walked over to the doctor and then asked if they could stay in the room. The doctor said it was fine.

You have an extremely low blood pressure, the doctor said.

(A/N.I know nothing of blood pressure so I'm used plain old decimal numbers and if there are problems, you can e-mail or review me.)

"I thought that would have been one of the first things you told them." Satoshi silenced Krad with a glare.

"What was my blood pressure and when was it last taken?"

"Huh?"

Krad was laughing his ass off inside knowing that Satoshi was about to tell the man exactly what he wanted to know.

"Oh! Um...sorry. It was 31.68 at 1:30 pm."

"What time is it now?"

"It's about 4:30, I'd say."

"Alright then. My blood pressure will be 41.29 or close to it when you check it."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because my blood pressure goes up about 3.2 every hour. If you think its low now, you should see it when I first wake up."

"Yes, he's like a walking zombie."

"Kratoshi, it's all right. Everything will be fine. I love you," he whispered into her ear. "Will you please..." He had been hit in the head with the doctor's pen, that fell and clattered to the floor. He saw Satoshi shake his head no. It only took him a moment to realize that she would probably never speak again. He tightened his grip on her and nodded to Satoshi.

The doctor looked at Satoshi. "You mean it gets lower than this?"

"Yes. And as you can see, I am perfectly fine."

"Yes, well do keep a good monitor of it the doctor said," after having taken it and noticing it was almost precise. Then he left without another word.

"Umm! I'm sorry if I'm being rude or making a big deal out of this and you don't have to answer if you don't want to." She stopped realizing she was just rambling on. "Sorry."

"If you want to ask something ask a question not a statement."

"Umm! Okay. I've noticed that you are all fond of your necklaces and I was wondering if they were special to you."

"There's no reason to apologize. All you are is curious."

"You didn't ask a question," stated Krad. Krad envied Satoshi. When it came to being in a crowd Satoshi could always make them shut up and listen. Not that he liked to be the center of attention, but still.

Satoshi turned to Krad and gave him a look.

Krad leaned down and whispered something into Kratoshi's ear. Her eyes got big, not that anyone knew, then she nodded. Krad turned to Satoshi. "Speak away."

"All right then."

Kratoshi looked up at Krad and clutched her necklace.

All right, I'll remind him, he said as she shrunk back into a ball into his lap, with her eyes squeezed closed and Satoshi's necklace firmly in her hand.

"Don't forget the warning."

"I'm not stupid Krad, said Satoshi shooting daggers at Krad. Now, to all present in this room, you must promise that what I'm about to say will never be repeated or discussed with anyone else. He watched as they all nodded. If you break this promise, you will be cursed and there is nothing we can do to prevent it."

"Our family the Hikari's, though rich, are to be void of emotions. In this we have failed because we take care of our younger sister and actually care for her. I had to ask her if I could tell you the qualities of the necklaces because she is its maker. Every adult woman in our family has three children. The first two are always boys and the third can be either. The first child can do whatever they want, said Satoshi glaring at Krad. The second child must go to school and get a good education and a high-ranking job. If a child is born with blue hair than they must become, I guess you could say, a genius."

"Hurry up already."

"I'm getting there Krad," be patient.

"Yes as this is the most you've ever said in a day."

"Shut up! Now, each member of our family has one of these necklaces."

"The youngest child of the three can put three to five qualities into the necklace when they make it. So Kratoshi sat down on her 6th birthday to make our necklaces. She can't ask us for any ideas. It has to be of her doing. Then she must come up with the guidelines for the qualities. The qualities she put in our necklaces are:

We are able to make promises.

We are able to say prayers.

We can curse people. This was a shock coming from her.

We can ask it to hide our emotions.

And we can save and recall special memories."

"The guidelines for cursing people is that we must all agree and we must all do it. We can promise each other things and then the others can hold us to our promises. We can also make silent prayers and promises that only we can hear, unless they are silent, they are heard by the other two. This is all I have to say."

"And also it would be wise, as you will soon find out about all the loud-mouthed annoying…"

"Krad."

"…that you never promise a Hikari something you aren't going to do. If you do and don't do it, you will be cursed, so watch who you promise something to."

"We'll do that then," said the nurse.

"Glad to hear it," said Krad.

"So, I'm guessing that now we should call someone to come get us?"

"You can leave and so can your brother but until the doctor says so, she can't, and you have to be 18 or older to spend the night if you aren't a patient."

"Aren't we still considered patients?"

"Yes you are and from her results and now since she wont let anyone get near her, she will probably be here a while," said the doctor walking into the room.

"The only problem with her is that she is traumatized and berating her with questions and making her feel bad about herself is only going to make her condition worse."

"She won't let any of the nurses near her and until she does, she will not be able to leave."

"What do you need from her," said Satoshi.

"What do you mean," asked the doctor.

"What tests do you need from her to discover for yourself that she is fine?"

"You're not a doctor or nurse so you are not qualified to do them. A nurse must do it," stated the doctor.

"I'll be right back. Kratoshi. May I go to my room and come right back?"

Still crying and hiding herself in Krad's lap, she nodded.

"Thank you," he said walking out.

"Your about to get it now," Krad said.

"What do you mean," demanded the doctor.

"You're not getting nothing out of me except that he's mad."

Satoshi stomped into the room and held something out to the doctor.

"Christ. You're related to that Hikari family."

"As far as I know, we are the only Hikari family."

"Okay. I'm very sorry," said the doctor stuttering.

"Thank you, now move please."

"Hai, right away." (Yes.)

"Shut up Krad. I know you think this is all fine and funny."

"I wouldn't think of it any other way."

"So, what do you need from her again," said Satoshi taking a step forward?

"Umm! Blood pressure."

Satoshi took another step forward, "Umm! Nothing. She's free to go."

"Thank you. Now I would like to call someone to pick us up and bring us home."

"Just call the driver and we won't have to deal with all the stupid idiots."

"As much as I'd like to, it has to be a family member to check us out, then they'll want to read the will and whatnot."

"All this, and on an already long day."

"Like you would know."

Krad stuck his tongue out at Satoshi and Satoshi just glared at him.

"Where's the nearest phone," Satoshi asked?

At the nurse's desk, the doctor said starting to recover from his shock.

Satoshi again looked to Krad. Krad whispered to Kratoshi. "Satoshi's going to call someone to come get us, alright?"

She tightened her grip on Krad and buried her head deeper in his lap.

"We aren't going anywhere without you, okay. Satoshi's going to call someone to get us out of here."

Unknown to everyone but Krad, Satoshi slipped out to call someone.

"Everything's going to be fine. I'm sure of it. We'll get out of here and continue on with our lives, okay."

She unburied her head and looked Krad directly in the eye.

"I'm sure it's all going to be fine."

She scooted closer to Krad and then Krad swung her around to sit sideways in his lap with her feet hanging over the other side of the bed.

"Will you get these wretched things out of her before someone gets here," stated Krad rather loudly.

The nurses walked over and started removing the iv's.

Krad told her to close her eyes until they were done and she did.

The nurses were about to open a band-aid when he told them she was allergic to them. So instead they put a cotton ball over the three tiny holes and topped it with tape.

She winced as they pulled them out, but opened her eyes when Krad told her they were done.

Satoshi came back in and noticed that they were taking the iv's out. He knew it was Krad's idea but was glad that he had thought of it so that he didn't have to come back in barking orders.

The doctor was just standing there staring, to shocked to do anything.

(A/N. Fill in blanks with names again.)

Aunt and Uncle are coming to get us and will be here in about two hours.

Time Lapse

"Where are the Hikari rooms," Aunt asked?

"Calm down a sec and let the woman answer. Hurry up will you," their uncle said turning to the nurse.

"They're in room 309."

"Thank you," she stomped off with her husband in tow.

They found the room, knocked and went in, not waiting for an answer.

"Satoshi…Krad…Kratoshi. I'm so happy your all fine," said their aunt.

"Yes. We've all heard it before. Now get us out of here, then leave us alone," stated Krad.

"That's no way to speak to your aunt," said their uncle.

"I wasn't speaking to just her you moron," said Krad.

"Don't speak to either of us that way. You are just a child."

"And what are you going to do, punish me," said Krad while Satoshi was just staring at him.

"If it comes to that."

"Krad, drop it. Do not start a war in this hospital," said Satoshi, mask firmly in place.

"Now apologize to me and you aunt, then thank your brother for having common sense," said their uncle.

"Over my dead body," Krad said, turning his back on his uncle.

"Krad. Say it," said Satoshi threw gritted teeth.

"Sorry. Thank you."

"A formal apology," said their uncle.

The nurses and doctor were just staring in awe, forgotten.

"Sorry was enough."

"You are just a child and you will not disobey me."

"You are a very inconsiderate child, and to think we came all this way to get you," said their aunt in a disgusted voice.

Krad was now holding Kratoshi again seeing that as soon as the door had opened he'd sat her on the bed. 'If they call me child again, I'm going to kill them.'

"Can we leave now, all this white is annoying," asked Krad?

"Not until you apologize," said their uncle.

(A/N, Does anybody else think he's a little to into getting an apology?)

I said I was sorry and that will have to be good enough for you. If it isn't, I'll walk home.

"Krad, just swallow your foolish pride for a minute and apologize so we can leave," begged Satoshi.

"I will not apologize to someone who deserved what I said."

"Whether or not he deserved it, which he did, apologize and we can leave without leaving a bloody trail."

The nurses were startled by what Satoshi had just said and both were afraid to now let their charges go.

"Krad. Please. For her."

"I will get you for this later Satoshi. I am sorry to have disgraced you and aunt , and dare I say this stupid word, beg, for your forgiveness."

"You are not forgiven but you have said your apology and it will do, for now."

Krad noted the for now at the end of his uncle's sentence. It seemed Kratoshi did as well because she suddenly clung tighter to Krad. (A/N. If that was at all possible.)

"Can we leave now," asked Satoshi?

"Yes. Now that your rude and arrogant brother has apologized I'll go sign the release papers."

Krad was about to snap back when Satoshi started walking towards him. Their uncle walked out behind their aunt and everyone in the room sighed.

"You baka/idiot, I told you, before they got here, to not say a word," growled Satoshi.

"I'm not going to sit here like you and let them control my life."

"We don't have a choice, you know that."

"I know that, and I'm going to change that."

"And just how do you plan on doing that without being disowned?"

"That's not my, our, problem. We've lived alone our entire lives if you think about it. We've done everything on our own. If they want me to change my last name that's fine with me, I don't care. It doesn't mean anything. If I'm disowned then I don't have to live by the idiots rules and customs. I'm not afraid Satoshi. I can live on my own. I did it before she was born and I can do it again."

"No you can't, that's the extent of the bond. That's why our family is more loyal to the two others in their group then the rest of their family and their wives or husbands. If you're banished so are we. She can't live like that. She's only seven.

"You were only seven at the time. You're just used to being made to study and do things that are near impossible. You've always survived them though. Yet. I've lived outside of this house and our family's rules and regulations and I survived."

"Maybe that why your so stupid and don't care what happens to you."

"There's a world out there beyond the gates of our house, and being out in it has made me open my eyes to it. It may be a cruel world, but it can be endured. People live outside the gates of our estate Satoshi and they are still alive, breathing, and going on about their daily lives."

"So. This is why you sneak out at night."

"Yes. I long to be rid of our families rule and to live how I want to. If it means being disowned, so be it."

"If the three of you wish to leave, you are signed out, said their uncle peeping his head through the door."

"Let's go," said Satoshi.

Krad followed behind him carrying Kratoshi bridal style, leaving the three nurses and doctor shocked.

Nurses and Doctor POV (Conversation between all three nurses and doctor. Don't feel like saying which.)

"Should we have let them go? I mean they are only children. Seven, ten, and fourteen."

"Yes. And it shows they don't like their family."

"At least the older one."

"I think the middle one just puts up with it, lessening his insanity."

"Yes, they are a handful."

"Yes. And it seems that if the little girl would have asked, they would have stopped."

"I still feel bad for poor Satoshi. Trapped in the middle of the two sides, wanting to take one, but unable to do so."

"Yes. Live is a tragedy. And they all seem afraid of their aunt and uncle. Then which Krad was brave, and spoke out."

"And obviously they didn't catch Satoshi's comment about he did deserve to be called a moron."

"If the three of you knew the extent of the power of the Hikari family. It's not just that their rich, they are also, like they said with the necklace ordeal, powerful, and they are all cruel-hearted and intended. They do for themselves and themselves only. Every few years a few of the children try to go against them and in the end, they all give in, and they end up just the same as their family."

"Well then. Let's hope they have the courage to do it."

"I highly doubt that will happen and it's not something to wish upon them."

"You saw how Krad was mouthing off. He's more than likely going to be punished. And Satoshi will as well t most for getting in the middle. He will probably get it worse though, because he took both sides. Their family is notorious for punishing their children to their standards. They can withstand most of it but their punishments, mind you, are harsh. Even the young children can beat someone to death. Krad mouthed off in words but would never have even thought about hitting them, because in simple terms, he wouldn't be leaving this hospital for a very long time. He could fight back and more than likely win, but he would have been beat up by many of the adults at once and then left to die or get up and survive. After that, he would never challenge them again. He would be humiliated and wounded and as he was, would give into them and would start to do everything they told him to do. He would then be just another obedient child of the Hikari family."

"That's harsh."

"It's reality. And their families rule."

"Isn't there something someone can do?"

"No."

"Yes. Someone can be there to comfort them."

"They have emotions yes, but they are not allowed to show them. All they need is for someone to bandage them, then leave them alone. They don't care what you say and ignore you most of the time. They do things their own way and only listen to things their family tells them. It's not really their fault. It's how they were raised and brought up. Punishment as well goes into it."

"How do you know so much about them?"

"If you don't repeat what I'm about to tell you, I'll say."

"All right then."

"Sure."

"And you?"

"Promise."

"Do you remember what they said about promises?"

"I do and that's why I said it."

"Well then. I am part of the Hikari family's doctor's. There are three of us altogether. I am supposably on my vacation and that's why I'm at this hospital. I've worked with all the children of the family except three. Obviously, those were the three. My other two acquaintances work with the adults and one of them both."

"How come you never met those three?"

"Yes. It sounds like their the worst punished."

"They are. That and they don't trust anyone. They bandage each other. Within their own family they have to watch what they say , and imagine having to be perfect all the time. They are totally under the rule of their family. They can't do anything without the permission of an adult. And before anyone leaves out, adult or child, they must sign a book with, their name, where their going, what time they leave, when they should be back, and then sign in when they do get back. Time is always kept and when they call for a family meeting, anyone who is late or does not attend is punished. And keep in mind this is a large family."

"Makes sense I guess. The first part at least."

"So they punish even the adults?"

"No adult would dare not come and if they can't be there, it is known well before that. Yes. Adults are sometimes punished. Especially young adults. The young adults usually become obedient at about 16 some even before that. They do everything they are told. Than the ever famous rebellious ones. They will rebel, they will be beat, and then they will become loyal. The beatings insure that."

In the Car

"We're going to read the will of your parents. Nothing at home is going to change though. Krad, you will be punished for your little open-display of back-talking back at the hospital. Your brother will as well for interfering."

"Once we get home, put your sister in her bed then go to your uncle's office," said their aunt in the same monotone voice.

Krad was about to mouth off when he felt Satoshi's hand on his shoulder. He looked at Satoshi and noticed that Satoshi was struggling to keep his anger in check. Krad knew that if he were to start yelling Satoshi would join in and they would then both be punished worse than what they were already going to get.

!Time Lapse Home!

After reading the will and having everything split equally to each of them they left to go home. Krad held Kratoshi the entire time and when they climbed out, he carried her to her room, Satoshi following.

"Be safe Kratoshi. We love you," said Krad.

Kratoshi nodded and hugged both of them before Satoshi tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead.

"Let's go before we get it worse."

!Time Lapse Dungeons!

After being beaten half to death, Krad stood up again, spitting out blood at his uncle's feet. His uncle came up again, continuing the treatment. When Krad finally fell again, he didn't move. He felt Kratoshi's life fading as well as Satoshi's wavering. He wanted to get up but if they were going to die then there was no reason for him to get back up. His uncle kicked him twice more in the stomach and Krad had to hold in a groan. He kicked him in the head and Krad's vision blurred. Another kick to the head and he begged the darkness to take him.

Satoshi was lying in a pool of his blood where his uncle had left him before going to Krad. Everything felt wrong. Their lives were fading, they were going to die. He just had to get to Kratoshi, if just so she wouldn't die alone. He may could save her. He stumbled to the door, his breathing hard and ragged. He reached the door and fumbled with the handle before getting it open. He stumbled down the hall holding onto his stomach with one hand and the wall with his other. He went as fast as he could to reach his destination. He fell down three times on his way and struggled up each time. He finally saw her door just as he felt both her and Krad die. He burst through the door then lost it. He saw red and found the nearest sharp object. He broke a vase and ran the edges down his arms. He spurted out more than what he had lost on the way there, and fell to the floor begging for his life to end, for all the pain they'd all suffered, to go away. Satoshi fell into the black abyss where he could be happy and no longer have to worry.

The day after the three were buried and the fortune went to the family. The investigators ruled it suicide for all three after the family had cleaned up the mess and laid them in their beds. The police left them to mourn for the loss.

Makurayami Ookami


End file.
